


Dinner

by ponyjockey



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponyjockey/pseuds/ponyjockey
Summary: Nesta and Cassian go out to dinner in Velaris for their first official date as a public couple.





	Dinner

Ok, the jig was up. Everyone knew Nesta and Cassian were together and she just had to accept that. Luckily they were still so scared to speak with her that the smirks and knowing stares she had expected from the inner circle of the Night Court had been minimal. She had no doubt that when she was not present Cassian was being subjected to unending torment by his friends, but the idiot probably just enjoyed that. Since their relationship, or whatever it was, had gone public, Cassian had asked Nesta to go out with him tonight. A date. Nesta had never been on a date.

Somehow a date seemed far more daunting than the other things they had gotten up to in the last weeks. What on earth would they talk about? The time they’d spent together so far had been filled with one of two things, fighting or making out. She wasn’t sure she knew how to “date” and if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she wanted to anyway.

Nesta liked what she and Cassian had. They craved each other. They couldn’t stand being apart and their connection was deeper than anything Nesta could have imagined possible, which she was trying not to read too much into although her damn sister wouldn’t stop suggesting that her connection with Cassian was likely something much more. However, despite their connection, Nesta didn’t think they’d ever had a conversation that lasted longer than five minutes. It wasn’t just Cassian, Nesta wasn’t sure she’d ever held a conversation with a male for longer than five minutes. She had never found someone worth the time. Cassian had more than proved himself to be worth her time and If she wanted to keep things going with him, Nesta knew she needed her ice to thaw a bit. 

He was open in every way, with his smiles, his laughter, and certainly in the presence of others. He was the life of the party and she was the female who came downstairs, saw a party and told everyone to get the hell out of her house, but somehow they worked. They balanced each other out. Nesta had been trying to be more open with her sisters and knew she needed to extend the same effort to her relationship with Cassian. After all, she was Nesta Archeron and she did not back down from a challenge. 

Cassian hadn’t given her many details about the date, which infuriated Nesta. She did not like surprises, which he knew and had decided to torment her anyway. It was a part of the dance they’d been playing. Cassian knew that she functioned best with equal parts torment and passion. His unending annoyances had been exactly the distraction Nesta needed in order to begin healing from the war. Damn him. As annoyed as she was about the surprise, the thought of the look on his face as he stared down her annoyance and turned it into something else made her skin tingle. 

Nesta had spent the last hour trying to decide what to wear. She knew Cassian didn’t really give a damn what she was wearing, but she was about to step out into Velaris for the first time on the arm of the Commander General of the Illyrian armies and despite the Night Court’s penchant for informality, Nesta had never been anything but formal. The people of Velaris knew vaguely of her and Elain and their roles in the war, but they had yet to really see Nesta in any official manner. As emissary to the human lands most of her business was conducted outside of the city and when she was in Velaris she tried to keep a low profile and avoid the stares of strangers. This night was not only a coming out for her and Cassian, but her first chance to show the city who she really was. 

She finally settled on a dark green gown accented with rubies that Rhys had given her as a gift when she accepted her new position. It was exquisite and hugged her in all the right places. As she put it on and pinned up her hair she made a mental note to ask Feyre where Rhys did his shopping. She wouldn’t hate having a few more gowns like this in her repertoire. The dress also matched the necklace she had found in the ruins of her old home in the human lands. Though it was far less grand than the jewelry she had purchased since moving to Velaris, she had taken to wearing the trinket every day. A reminder of the girl she was. She knew, looking at the finished product in the mirror, that it would take all of Cassian’s restraint to sit at dinner with her and not rip her dress off in the middle of the restaurant. Satisfied, she walked downstairs to find Cassian waiting.

He was dressed casually, but with care. His dark green tunic perfectly matched her dress, which made her think he somehow knew what she would be wearing. His hair was tied back with a red ribbon and his black pants were tailored perfectly. Nesta took him in as she walked down the stairs and when he leaned down to kiss her cheek she forgot about the date entirely. 

“Hello, lovely” Cassian whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck sent shivers through her entire body. “I have something for you” he said and pulled a bouquet from behind his back. “I got permission from Elain to pick some for you at the House of Wind. She said these were your favorite”. 

“Thank you” said Nesta. Any trepidation she had about this evening melted away. This was Cassian, not some random male. She didn’t need to try tonight; she just needed to be. 

“Shall we?” Cassian asked offering her his arm. She rolled her eyes, but took his arm. 

“What a gentleman. The flowers, offering me your arm, I didn’t know you had it in you”. 

They walked out of the house and into the streets of Velaris. Nesta knew she held a great amount of power on her own, but with this warrior on her arm, she was utterly invincible. 

“For you, my dear” Cassian said as they ambled through the city. “I shall use every last good manner Rhys’ mother tried to cram into my upbringing. I have to admit, it’s been awhile since I was called upon to be civilized, three hundred years perhaps”. Cassian told Nesta the story of a ball three hundred years ago where he had been asked to act as an usher for dignitaries from other courts. He hated all that rank and formality and he did such a terrible job that it was the last time he was ever asked to perform such a task. As he went on about times past, they arrived at a little restaurant set on a quiet residential street. 

“Well here we are”. Cassian said. “Mor says this is the absolute most romantic restaurant in Velaris”. 

“And getting advice on where to go from Mor” Nesta said. “You’ve really outdone yourself tonight, haven’t you”?

“No Nesta, you’ve outdone yourself with that dress”. Cassian growled in her ear as they entered the tiny establishment. “As soon as we are done with this little meal, I will thank you for that gift, by having a different meal entirely”. Cassian’s hand tightened on her lower back as he guided her into the restaurant. Every part of Nesta’s body churned with delight at the prospect of that second meal. They were seated at a small table in the back of the dimly lit restaurant. The restaurant was elegant and full of couples sitting close and so enraptured with one another they barely glanced up as Cassian and Nesta sat down. Cassian ordered food for twelve, he ate enough to feed twenty males on a daily basis so he was actually ordering rather conservatively, and a bottle of very, very nice wine. 

“A toast”. Cassian said raising his glass. “To many lifetimes of me pissing you off”

“And to many millennia of feigning tolerance to your terrible jokes” Nesta added as they clinked their glasses. 

“So, tell me what you’re reading” Cassian said with genuine interest. He’d never asked her what she spent her time on in the library so the question came as a bit of a shock, but she was more than happy to relay to him the murder mystery series she’d recently started. It was centered around a female investigator who used cunning rather than magic to lock up countless murderers. Nesta told Cassian all about the series and her theories on what would happen next. He listened intently and sometimes even offered his “professional” warrior’s opinion on how the female in the novel was not properly tracking her prey. She could talk about books for hours. If this was dating, Nesta thought it wasn’t so bad. 

The meal was delicious and when they were done Cassian ordered another bottle of wine. Nesta’s muscles relaxed with the fullness of the meal, the company, and the delicious wine. She felt calm, which was a new sensation for her. She was not a calm person. She liked it though, the sense of security and belonging she felt with him. Cassian poured her another glass and she caught his hand in hers running her finger slowly on the inside of his palm. She raised their hands together and took a long sip of wine. Setting the wine glass down she kept her hand on his and guided it under the table to rest on her knee. Cassian’s effort to put together a date she would enjoy had made her bold. He’d given Nesta a lovely evening and it was time for her to repay the favor. 

“I think I’m ready for that second meal” she whispered. Cassian’s eyes gleamed at the thought and his fingers began to make lazy circles on the inside of her thigh. 

“But I just ordered another bottle of wine” Cassian said.

“Your point being?” Nesta asked with a raise of her eyebrow. She wanted that second meal, but that didn’t mean they had to leave the restaurant quite yet. Even with the thick fabric between his hand and her skin, she felt his fingers in every nerve of her body. 

“So,” Nesta said, trying to keep her voice even as Cassian traced those tantalizingly slow circles, “I feel like I’ve been prattling along all night about my book. What have you been reading lately?” Nesta knew that Cassian prefered to read historical non-fiction, not her cup of tea, but hopefully a dry enough subject to distract her from the wetness quickly building between her legs at his touch. 

“Actually, in the last few weeks I’ve started to enjoy novels again. I’ve been reading this one about a male and a female who like to get up to no good in the strangest of places” he said.

“Cassian, if you don’t start telling me about some long forgotten battle plan or something, we cannot continue to sit at this table.” She leaned in and whispered against his neck, “and I’d very much like to continue sitting at this table”. 

Cassian’s eyes gleamed and he started to retell the story of some general from eight hundred years ago and his failure to properly establish the high ground in his last battle. Nesta completely lost track of the words as Cassian pulled up the skirt of her gown and resumed his circles. The tablecloth was dark blue and fell to the floor, concealing her exposed skin from the other diners, but the danger of her legs being bare in the restaurant was exhilarating. 

Nesta slipped out of her heels and twisted her body to lay her feet in Cassian’s lap, her body melting at the feel of his hardness at her touch. Cassian coughed. “You see” he said, “if the general had only brought his forces further north, they would have survived”. Nesta caught his drift and moved her toes northward along his length. He was hard as steel under her touch, yet his face remained calm and unreadable. He was quite good at this game. 

“Well, what of the central units?” Nesta asked. “Wouldn’t it have been more beneficial to center the troupes?” Cassian finally moved his hand to the apex of her thighs at Nesta’s veiled request. They fell into silence as he ever so gently ran a finger up and down her center, just her underwear separating him from where she really needed him. As she continued to work her foot along him she casually dropped a hand beneath the table and traced the bottom of his right wing. Cassian’s annoyingly perfect composure finally broke at her touch and as her hand traced his wing, she swore he wasn’t breathing. She smirked and gestured with her other hand to the waiter. 

“We’d like to order dessert” she said, her face a mask of bored calm as her nerves undid themselves at Cassian’s touch. As the waiter rattled off the dessert options she continued to work her way around his wing and she knew that it was taking all of his concentration not to lean into her touch. “The chocolate tart would be perfect”, Nesta said to the waiter. As soon as the waiter turned she closed her legs around Cassian’s hand, pushing him further towards where she needed him and moaned. Cassian expertly coughed to cover her moan and relieve his own tension. 

“Nesta, I do not think that tart is such a good idea” Cassian whispered as she continued working around his wing getting closer and closer to the point in the bottom right corner of that wing that she knew from experience would make him cry her name. 

“Really? I think it’s an excellent idea” Nesta said, the portrait of innocence despite the very uninnocent frenzy happening beneath the table. 

“Nesta Archeron, you will be the death of me” he said with a grin and in one swift movement pulled her underwear down her legs to the floor. Then his hand was on her bare skin, feeling her wetness he stroked her once, twice, and on his third stroke he plunged his finger inside her. Nesta’s hand dropped from his wing to grip the bottom of the chair. Nesta slowly moved her hips against him, urging him further inside of her, but keeping her movement small as she was fully aware that they were still in a restaurant full of people. 

Their chocolate tart arrived and Nesta picked up her fork, hand shaking. She took a bite, using the tart, which was exquisite, as an excuse to let out a pent up moan. She licked the fork and Cassian’s eyes glowed at the promise of what her tongue was capable of. Cassian removed his hand from her and stared into her eyes as he licked his finger, savouring his taste. Gods, they needed to get out of here. Nesta was going to lose it if they didn’t get out of here, but this was her game and she would see it through. 

She kissed his hand and guided it back to her point of need. Cassian’s eyes were glazed with pleasure as he took a bite of cake with his unoccupied hand. This time two fingers plunged inside her and her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fork. He swirled inside of her, flicking her clit and plunging deeper inside her. She rocked into him opening her legs wide to allow him better access. 

Her vision blurred as he worked his fingers inside her. Cassian continued to eat the tart with his other hand. 

“Whoops” he said as the fork dropped under the table on to the floor. He swooped under the table and ran his tongue across her sex, his fingers still swirling inside her. When he reappeared, with the dropped fork in hand, Nesta was completely breathless. 

“You know, I’ve never ordered dessert here before. It’s delicious” said Cassian, he voice so low she could barely hear him. She was so wet for him and she wanted more. Nesta dropped her fork and moved her hand under the table. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and took him in her hand. She moved up and down his impressive length, her movements matching those of his fingers inside of her and her other hand still on his wing. Cassian’s face was contorted with concentration, but Nesta was the master of facial composure and was able to keep her features neutral. 

They moved together and she felt herself building to her climax as she felt Cassian reaching that point as well. Just as they were about to go over the edge Cassian gently removed his fingers and lifted her hand from his cock. At the loss of contact Nesta couldn’t control the growl that escaped her. The couple at the next table turned to look at them and Nesta thanked the mother that the fragrance of the many dishes being prepared in the restaurant masked their scents. 

“I do not know what power you are using to keep that beautiful face of yours calm, but I do not possess such a power”. Cassian said. “Let’s go”. He buttoned his pants, guided her underwear up and pulled her skirt down in less than a heartbeat. In another heartbeat he left gold on the table and walked out of the restaurant, fast enough that the other diners didn’t notice Cassian’s obvious arousal. 

Cassian held Nesta in his arms and took to the skies. Cassian took advantage of the heavy cloud cover and soaring over Velaris he kissed her with all of the pent up passion that had been building in the restaurant. He kissed his way across her neck and gently guided her dress off her shoulders releasing her peaked breasts to him. He nipped and sucked at her breasts as they flew across Velaris. 

Nesta repositioned herself so that her legs wrapped around him. She rocked her hips against his hardness as he flew higher and higher. Cassian moved one of his arms under her skirt to cup her rear as the other arm pulled her closer. She arched her back into him as he stroked her wetness. How was he still flying? She could no longer contain herself and with one final rock of her hips against him, she found her release. Her scream as she reached her climax was lost on the wind and as she continued to roll through every sensation in her body Cassian found his release too, his body tensing around her. And as they rode out their orgasms together, Cassian began to free fall. Just as the top of the nearest house came into view, Cassian regained control of his body and soared out of the fall. 

Nesta’s breathing was heavy in the aftermath of her release. “I thought you were going to drop us” she said with a breathy laugh. 

“Never” Cassian said, returning her laugh. He looked down at her with those eyes she would never get enough of, a new intensity shining in them. “I’ve experienced a lot of things in my lifetime Nesta Archeron, but never have I experienced something quite like that”. He kissed her deeply as they soared for home.


End file.
